Such a prior art device is previously known by for instance U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,222. In this known arrangement a plurality of supporting segments are braked during their radial movement by means of shock-absorbing hydraulic devices or by means of devices absorbing energy by material deformation.
Hydraulic devices are of complex structure and difficult to use in rapid courses such as in explosive welding. The compressibility in hydraulic fluids and the comparatively long way a shock wave propagates in the fluid means that the shock-absorbing effect in the restriction in the flow conduit of the fluid is limited.
The method of absorbing energy by means of plastic material deformation has the disadvantage that the deformed element has to be replaced after every welding operation.